


Zombie loan

by Rowdyruffboyz



Category: Zombie-Loan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowdyruffboyz/pseuds/Rowdyruffboyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just little one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chikka~ how you guys meet:  
you were going around town just walking around when you went down and alleyway and saw someone being bullied   
you got you sword out and went to attack but before you could some other people come and take care of it and you didn't care  
and walked away without doing anything then a few days later you walked past a building that said z-loan on it and you were wondering what it was like so you went in and went up the stairs you stopped outside a door and you could hear voice so you ear-dropped on them you weren't shocked at what you were hearing then the door opened and you fell onto the floor and everyone looked at you "oops" you thought then chika picked you up "what you doing here" he said angrily then shito came over "aint she the girl we saw a couple of days ago"he said looking at you "sorry"was all you said "that dosent matter if your sorry we will have to arace your memory"bekko (ferryman) said looking at you "really im sorry i promise i will tell no one and plus i didn't hear that much"you said scaredly "how do we know that we can trust you"shito said "i can keep secrets anyways i hardly talk to people cause most people i hate"you said not thinking "ok but you never tell anyone"bekko said "i will never tell anyone"you said then they let you go and you left and you never told anyone

 

how you get together:  
it has been 3 mouths since that happened and you still remember everything and you never told anyone and one day you went into a shop and saw chikka sitting there reading a comic and this girl doing the work you just sighed and went to look at the ice-lollies you pick one and it was your fav then you went over to he till to pay then chikka looked at you and smiled "well it's you again"he said "yep it's me"you said paying for your lolly  he laughed and give your change then you left and your heart was pounding "no am i in love with him"you said quietly later that week you were at the beach and you went to get the ball you were throwing about when u bumped into chikka he gave you your ball and you thought he was blushing "hey"he said looking away "hey"you said back "so i never found out your name"he said "my name is rosie"you said smiling "ah that's a nice name"he said smiling back at you and on that day he asked you out and you said yes

 


	2. Shito

Shito

  
you wre just walking around happily and you went into the library to do some research to see you could learn about your past you had no idea that you were dead but you never wanted to hurt anyone when you were doing research you were suddenly drag out of the library and into an alley where no one could see you you turned around and saw two boys and a girl the boys both had weapons and you were scared "w-what d-do y-you guy w-want"you stutter "your a zombie right so we have to kill you"chikka said you started to cry "im not a zombie"you said while crying "you have a black ring around your neck shito said coming over to you with a gun "but how im not dead"you said sniffing you all went back into the labrary while they were searching for you on the internet "aha"chikka said "you died in a train accident a week ago"chikka said "but i don't remember"you said about to start crying again then they said they would come back for you later that mouth

how you get togethor:  
a couple of days into the mouth you heard about the z-loan place so you decided to go and cheek it out so you left the next morning as you went up the stairs you stood outside the door and you could hear voices so you decided to wait before entering you hid when you saw the people leaving but you didn't see who left then you knocked on the door and yuuta opened the door "hello"he said with a big smile "h-hi"you said he let you in and you sat down waiting to see the ferryman when he came out you told him that you wanted to make a contract so  you could live longer and he said yes the next day you went around town shopping and you bumped into the 2 boys and the girl again "hi"you said happily "hey" they both said and for the rest of the day you guys hung out and having fun and then when  chikka and michiru weren't around shito asked you out and you said yes

 


	3. Bekko

you were running a hotel and he came in one day with a little boy and he booked a room and you showed him  to his room and told him everything he needs to know later that day he came down for some food and you gladly led him to the kitchen after a couple of him staying he came to find you he went into the gardon and he saw you planting plants and humming a little tune "that's very pretty"he said giving you a fright "oh thx"you said calming yourself down "oh sorry didn't mean to scare you"he said sitting next to you and you guys just talked about flowers and other stuff  
  
how you get together:  
you were doing the gardening when he came up behind you and held out some flowers and asked you out and you said yes


	4. Yuuta

how you guys meet:  
you were sitting in the park reading a book when you heard something you looked up to see some kind of creature going to attack you you decide to fight it you won ageasnt it but you got badly hurt and yuuta saw and chikka and shito yuuta came over to you and asked if you were ok while chikka and shito got the beast that attacked you yuuta started to heal your arm you were shocked at what you saw but you didn't show that you were shocked you got up and said thx you picked up your book and waved bye to them yuuta waved back later that week you were walking around and you walked past the z-loan place and yuuta was heading out when he saw  you he ran right up to you "hey you ok" he said smiling you just waved and nodded you didn't talk much and you didn't trust people cause of your past with your family trying to kill you and you were scared if you did trust people yuuta looked at the ground sadly you looked at him "you ok"you said he looked up at you "yeah just why are you not talking" he said with worry in his eyes you stopped and he stopped and you guys chatted and you told himabout your past and about how people were after you cause of your power  
  
how you get together:  
he invited you to his birthday party and you went cause you guys were good friends now and you trusted him alot a little while into the party he took you to his room and he asked you if you would be his girlfriend you said yes and you guys kissed


End file.
